marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
X-Men – The Underground Season 2
This is the list of episodes of X-Men - The Underground Season 2 I. Hellfire of the X – The Hellfire Club’s plan has everyone on edge. II. Hellfire of the X – Learning of betrayal of one of their own the Young X-Men confronts her. III. Hellfire of the X – Professor Cassandra Xavier mediates a situation between friends and foes. IV. Mending the Fences – Miley and the Cuckoos takes time away from the team and spend time getting to know her Stepmom Emma Frost. V. The Blade Master – Psylocke must confront her former love Kikyo Mikage as he comes to the US on an assignment by an evil Samurai. VI. Mind Games – Quentin and Miley has deep suspicions about a mutant’s claim on the Hellfire Club. VII. Bruise and Shove – Runaways’ Molly Henriquez and Gertrude Yorkes are staying with Molly’s grandmother Dr. Henriquez who has a master plan to create a new Pride. VIII. Cruising for Bruising – As Molly adjust her life as an X-Man she finds solid ground with Miley, Lorna and Kimberly. IX. Adjust of life – The Frost sisters’ origins are revealed as they recall their experience as Dr. Sublime’s experiments to conquer and destroy the X-Men and the world. X. Pix of the Pixie – Megan meets Dr. Strange for the first time as he and his wife Clea help her master new magic. XI. Built on the Magnets – Lorna and Nomi join forces with Alexandra Frost and Sage to build a new set of gauntlets for Surge whose old ones are run down built by Beast. XII. Children of the Weapon X – Kendall, Jimmy, Laura and Tommy accompanied their father to find and confront Donald Pierce unaware the evil madman has X-24 and X-25 on hand to sabotage their attempts XIII. Children of the Weapon X – The kids meet other mutants whom against their own will are being held at a rundown center. Pierce on the other hand has X-24 and X-25 to capture Wolverine. XIV. Children of the Weapon X – Back at the institute the Young X-Men were call in to the base by Professor Cassandra Xavier she inform the team on the background of Pierce, know that Wolverine and the others are in trouble, and takes the X-Jet to pursue Pierce. XV. Children of the Weapon X – The Young X-Men battles Pierce and X-25 while Logan takes on X-24. XVI. Children of the Weapon X – With Pierce, X-24 and X-25 defeated the Young X-Men are the newest youngest international heroes but it comes at a painful price. (The five Part Episode Trilogy based on the adaptation of Old Man Logan.) XVII. After X – As the entire X-Men mourn Wolverine’s, death Kendall, Jimmy, Laura and Tommy leans to their teammates for support. XVIII. Finding the Words – A Japanese Woman comes to the US after Logan’s death and Miley probes her mind and reveals to the team that she’s Tommy’s biological mother. XIX. The Silver of Wolverine – While he is taking the time to get to know his mother better Tommy confronts a mutant bent on revenge for Donald Pierce. XX. Three Wolverines and Storm – The Logan Children are the Young X-Men’s only hope to foil a vicious plot by the Pride remnants who are after Molly. XXI. Love is a strong battlefield – Miley cannot hold her crush on Jimmy any longer until Laura tells him herself. XXII. Love is a strong battlefield – After learning that Miley has a crush on him Jimmy confronts Miley about not telling him herself. XXIII. Breaking The Chains – Due to the history that he had with Wolverine Cyclops disapproves Miley’s relationship with Jimmy prompting his teammates to confront him about the bitterness he had towards Logan that remained unresolved. XXIV. Hearts of Adamantum – Jimmy and Tommy both learn about their father’s painful past and how lost memories can bring new memories. XXV. The Hard knock Jock – Fed up with Julian’s usual attitude the Young X-Men stages an intervention with the help from Cyclops Miley’s father. Category:X-Men - The Underground Category:Starlina Series